Special Vehicles in GTA IV
Unique vehicles are not something new to the GTA series, and are seen a multitude of times in Grand Theft Auto IV. Unique vehicles are usually already presented ingame, simply painted a unique color, or rare vehicles that are only seen on once during a certain mission. They can sometimes be very hard to get, as they are either mission related or they just appear as a one-time-only. Warning: Many unique colored vehicles will be resprayed to normal colors upon repair, you will never be able to revert back to the unique color in Pay 'n' Spray. Many of Stevie's (if not all) car theft's are also unique. This list also includes special types of vehicles such as gang cars, police vehicles and so on. Cars Roman's Taxi *The Roman's Taxi is a black Esperanto with an emergency light. This may be the first special car you can get. It's easy to get, but after Roman's depot is burned down, the car is not available for sometime,but.the car is then available again once the player completes Blow Your Cover, when Roman's insurance pays-off.after the completion of Hostile Negotiation, the car is no longer available, as it gets replaced by a fleet of gray Cavalcades. Merit *In the mission First Date, you are given a lustered silver Merit. You can save it when the mission is completed. Laundromat *The Laundromat is a laundry van that only appears in two missions. The easiest way to obtain it will the mission Hung Out to Dry. It can be found in the back of the laundromat, stealing it, however, will result in mission failure. *It's second appearance is in the mission Meltdown, where it is used in a scripted sequence. This one can also be stolen, and if you are good at driving a van in a chase, you can complete the mission. Cavalcade *A unique dark grey Cavalcade replaces the Esperanto used by Roman's Taxi service once the player has unlocked the Algonquin Safehouse. However, the same driver, Mohammed, will be driving it, and still will throw insults at Niko. However, unlike Roman's Taxi, there is no enhanced performance in this version. In order to obtain this grey Cavalcade, you can just carjack it or aim at Mohammed with a gun and he will get off and run away like a normal NPC. *A unique black tinted (the main color varies) Cavalcade with black rims is also available during the mission Deconstruction for Beginners. It is parked in an alley in Castle Gardens where Playboy X has left it with a supply of weapons. The player can drive this Cavalcade to a safehouse to store it, and still return to complete the mission.This Cavalcade may have been borrowed from Armando Torres from TBoGT as he has a similar version and he stores and sells weapons in it. Nonetheless, it is still a rarity in GTA IV. *A similar black-tinted Cavalcade is the target of one of Stevie's Car Thefts; this Cavalcade has a unique green undercoat and dark green trims. *Brucie Kibbutz will send you an e-mail, for his Exotic Exports, for a Cavalcade. This Cavalcade is unique because of its deep matte red paint-job, black-tinted windows and black rims. Marbelle *A sky blue Marbelle' '''appears in the first cutscene during the mission Clean Getaway. Later in the story, when Vlad tries to escape from Niko, he drives the sky blue Marbelle again in the mission Uncle Vlad. When he reaches the Humboldt River, he leaves the car and makes a run for it. This is the chance to take it and keep it. Blista Compact *A pure white Blista Compact can be stolen in the mission Clean Getaway. Also this is the modified variant of the Blista Compact which is normally red. To keep the car, drive it to your safehouse parking space and then commit suicide, which will result in mission failure, but the car will get stored anyway. *Also, it can be obtained in the beginning of the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. It's parked right outside the Comrades bar, you just need to put it on the other side of the street in your parking space. Ruiner *Ivan Bytchkov owns a random iridescent color and yellow Ruiner which can stolen during the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. When Ivan crashes his car into a truck, he will try to escape on foot - don't go after him just yet though. First, take the car to the end of the block to the south and park it where your will eventually get to Ivan. Or you can take the car and abandon Ivan which will lead to mission failure. Virgo *A red and black Virgo appears in the mission Concrete Jungle. It can be taken and saved at your safehouse. This Virgo is also obtainable when asking Little Jacob for guns. This Virgo is also used in Russian Revolution. Feltzer *Gracie Ancelotti owns a special pink Feltzer that can be acquired in the mission I'll Take Her.... By either killing the driver after the end of the mission or firing a gun across the street from Gracie's house before meeting her. Coquette *A lustered black Coquette appears in the mission Payback. To obtain it, simply follow the goons until they stop at the building. *The Coquette has a unique white-and-red paint job available, similar to that of the 1984-1996 C4 Corvette featured in the television series ''The A-Team [1]. This paint job, unlike most other unique paint jobs, can be sprayed onto any Coquette. *The Coquette also has another unique paintjob. Like the one above, it can be sprayed onto any Coquette. It's a green and black paintjob, appearing black at some angles but green at other angles. Infernus *You have to steal an Infernus for Stevie. It is a unique gold color. Like many of Stevie's cars, they re-spawn after a while. It is parked in Montauk Ave. Downtown, Broker , but only if you got a text message from Stevie. *Also, after you completed the mission Buoys Ahoy, Bernie Crane will call you to collect Deputy Mayor Bryce Dawkins' special orange or chrome yellow Infernus as a gift. Like many other cars, the Infernus comes in two different variants (with or without Spoilers). Super GT *One uniquely colored Super GT appears in the mission Union Drive for Bernie Crane, driven by Dimitri Rascalov's henchmen. The paintjob is a metallic red, blue, green, gray, or pink, all of which are unique. *Another uniquely colored Super GT appears in a Most Wanted mission in which you are after a drug trafficker named Darren Covey. You find him and the five friends of his whom you must kill also on the second floor of a parking garage in Purgatory, with a few cars around them. One of these cars is a Super GT whose paint job resembles a mixture of Irish Mob green and sky blue not found anywhere else in the game. *A third unique Super GT appears in one of Stevie's Car Thefts. It is in front of the 69 Exchange in Chinatown, Algonquin. Banshee *A blue Banshee with grayer color than normal and a white stripe is requested by Brucie for his Exotic Exports. *A Banshee with yellow stripe and a orange paintjob is requested by Stevie. *In the mission Meltdown for Ray Boccino, the car chase begins with the player driving a Banshee. This Banshee has a unique grey-bluish-green-stripe paintjob. Romero *A Romero appears in the mission Undertaker. This is the only time it appears in the entire game. To obtain it, steal it when the mission is done, but you have to be fast and alert, otherwise the driver will drive away and disappear. The Romero will also appear on the street, but only if you are driving one at the time. DF8-90 *A lustered black/silver DF8-90 appears when doing missions for Mikhail Faustin. It is in the driveway at Mikhail Faustin's house , in front of the parked Turismo , and it comes in any of the three variants. *A parked DF8-90 without black-tinted roof and a light blue paint job can be found in a parking lot under the train tracks in the Hove Beach area in Broker as part of a stolen car delivery mission for Stevie.Stevie will pay you $5,940 if the car is delivered in a good condition without any damages, Comet *A bright yellow Comet is given to player as a racing car in the mission No. 1. After completing the mission, Brucie allows the player to keep the Comet. *A Comet with a unique mauve paint job is requested by Stevie for one of his car thefts. *A unique lustered golden Comet appears near Bernie Crane's house in the mission Hating the Haters, however, the player must fail the mission to acquire it. Subway *A derailed version of the Subway in No Way on the Subway. Patriot *A bright yellow Patriot can be acquired anytime after the mission Blow Your Cover for Playboy X but before his death. It will be parked in one of the RESIDENT PARKING ONLY spots outside his loft. To save it, simply drive it out of the car saving spot and drive it back in. *Two lustered silver Patriots appear in the mission Photo Shoot. *As part of Stevie's Car Thefts, there is a unique gold/orange Patriot with US flags on the sides. *When calling Dwayne Forge for backup, two goons arrive in one of three cars, one being a unique red Patriot. Cognoscenti *A baby blue Cognoscenti is wanted by Stevie. You can take and save it at a nearby safehouse and it should reappear. When Stevie calls for it, it should appear in an allyway, off Boydon Ave, Alderney City, Alderney. *A pearl white Cognoscenti can be stolen after completing Gracie Ancelotti's random encounter. It appears in the driveway at her house in Alderney City. Sultan *A unique dark blue Sultan with black rims is wanted by Stevie. You can take it and save it. A new one will respawn. *A modified blue variant is used by Korean mob. Can usually be found in Alderney City, in Alderney. *A Sultan RS can be found behind the abandoned house's garage in Westdyke at anytime. PMP 600 *In the mission Museum Piece, there are three pure white PMP 600 "Sports" parked on the northern side of the museum. These PMP 600 "Sports" variant normally comes in complete black. This is the only time they appear in white in the entire game. *In one of Brucie's e-mail-based Exotic Exports, Niko has to retrieve a vibrant maroon red PMP 600. *When calling Dwane Forge for backup, two of his goons appear in one of three unique red vehicles, one being a red PMP 600. Feroci *A modified version used by the Triads called the JDM VIP can be acquired. They can usually be found in Chinatown. *A secondary version used by FlyUS, which features an emergency light on the roof and the company colors. This variant can be found at the Francis International Airport, Dukes. Vincent *A unique coloured dark green Vincent LX2007 appears in the mission She's a Keeper. Rebla *A brown colored Rebla is requested by Stevie. Huntley Sport *Huntley Sports with a yellow, black and green paint job, custom grille with removed badging and side-mounted exhaust pipes are driven by the Jamaican Posse; like other gang-specific variants, all these modified vehicles are still called "Huntley Sport" when entered. These can be found around Beechwood City, Schottler and Willis, and one is given as a gift in the last of Little Jacob's drug delivery missions. *This variant can also be obtained through gang wars in The Lost and Damned, as Gang Wars located in Dukes and Broker are often against members of the Jamaican Posse, who, as mentioned above, drive this vehicle. *During the mission "Three Leaf Clover", when the player exits the subway service exit, there will be a Huntley available to escape the police. This is the only Huntley in the game to have an alarm system going off when broken into. *A black Huntley, painted with a thin red stripe down the sides, can rarely be found driving around Liberty City. It is one of a range of paint jobs available on default Huntley Sport's. *After doing a boating trip with Brucie, an iridescent olive and beige Huntley will be parked at the docks where you get out of the boat. *A custom grey and black Huntley Sport is one of Stevie's Car Thefts, parked outside the police station at Bohan. Lokus *Three black Lokus appears in the mission Entourage. Dukes *In the mission Lure for Francis McReary, a red iridescent Dukes, that can not be seen on the streets, can be found outside the target's apartment in Denver Avenue, East Holland, Algonquin. Red iridescent Dukes can be found in southern Alderney near Honkers, the dukes in this area have different bodies from other dukes, and some very rare ones are a red iridescent color, this has also been spawned, very rarly in Bohan. *A dark metallic orange Dukes is wanted by Stevie. This Dukes can be taken to a nearby safehouse and another should appear. When Stevie calls for it,it should appear on Vauxite Street, across from Modo, East Holland, Algonquin Police Stockade *This is a special variant of Brute Stockade 8000. It appears in two missions. Its first appearance is in the mission Three Leaf Clover; hovewer, it is not recommended to try to take it in this as it requires a lot of patience and a truck to push it to a garage. The doors are also locked. The best chance to acquire it is during the mission Tunnel of Death as the player is required to steal it. After dealing with the NOOSE and police forces, take it and drive it to your nearest safehouse. After that, you have parked it in the parking space, drive very far away until the mission has failed, the truck will still be in the parking space. Another way to obtain the Police Stockade in the same mission without failing it is by pushing it back to your nearest safehouse; a good vehicle for pushing it is the Phantom located in Normandy just before you go to the secluded area. After that, push both'' cars until you reach the safehouse; make sure they're always ''close to each other, or the Stockade will vanish. Avoid police attention, the Stockade will vanish if you go too far away. When you reach the safehouse, just continue with the mission and and go back to your safehouse; it should be there with you not having a mission failure. Presidente *A modified Presidente is used by the Korean mob. It has a spoiler, a different grille and a dark blue color. They appear in Alderney and near the safehouse. *When calling Dwayne Forge for backup, two of his goons arrive in one of three vehicles, one being a unique red Presidente. Bikes Hellfury * In the mission Ruff Rider, there is a rich red Hellfury that can be obtained after you kill the enemy, Jayvon Simson. Normal Hellfurys have a metallic red, but this one is a glossy red with no metallic added to it. After killing Jayvon, the Hellfury can be stolen and used to complete the mission by meeting Dwayne. Faggio *A green and black Faggio is wanted by Stevie. This Faggio can be taken to a nearby safehouse and another should appear. When Stevie calls for it, it should appear across the street from Dragon Heart Plaza, Diamond Street, Chinatown, Algonquin. Freeway *A brown Freeway is wanted by Stevie. This Freeway can be taken to a safehouse and another Freeway should appear. When Stevie calls for it, it should appear in front of the Willis Wash and Lube, Saratoga Ave in Willis, Dukes. NRG 900 *A light and dark grey NRG 900 can be stolen for Stevie. This NRG 900 can be taken to a safehouse and stored and another one will appear. When Stevie calls for it, it will appear on Bismarck Ave, Lancaster, Algonquin. Aircraft Maverick There are three unique variants of the Maverick: * A white Maverick with red stripes appears in the missions Dust Off and Paper Trail. In Dust Off, this requires a mission failure to obtain the chopper. It's recommended to save it in Paper Trail, because you can fly it to your safehouse after you beat the mission. * Another one appears in Babysitting. It is solid black with no white stripes on the top of the body. You need to capsize Derrick's boat, and after it starts flying away, ram it into a building, and then push it to your safehouse after it hits the ground. Note: There can't be anyone in the chopper after it crashes. Otherwise, it won't save. *Another one appears in A Revenger's Tragedy ("Deal" ending), where Dimitri flies it. After you crash on Happiness Island, steal the chopper and fly it to your safehouse. The Maverick is white with orange stripes. Police Maverick The Police Maverick is a police variant of the civilian Maverick. Also, the Police Maverick dosen't have a spawn point in GTA IV. To acquire one, good sniping skills will be needed. Annihilator *Little Jacob pilots an Annihilator with the side doors closed (the regular Annihilators have the side doors open) that can only be obtained in the last mission (either ending), to obtain it, fly it to your safehouse and kill Roman or Jacob. See Also Unique Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Special Vehicles Category:GTANav Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV